Boarding school for boys
by Tuffen
Summary: AU Castiel has been sent to a boarding school. He isn't exactly thrilled, maybe he can find some fun there though? Rating may change as more chapters are added...
1. New

He'd been sent to a new school. What's worse was that it was a a ridiculously snobby boarding school. What was even worse. It was boys only.

Being led down a corridor by the head of his year, a smart boy with blue eyes a blondish hair. He'd caught on that the other boys name Adam, being shown to his room. Which he would have to share. _Brilliant._

Not one for sharing, when he was little he was repeatedly kick out of the sand box because he didn't share his toys. He was slightly possessive.

They reached room number 17 and Adam knocked twice. They stood awkwardly waiting for it to be answered, you could hear the scramble to answer from the other side. Obviously his room mate wasn't as clean or preppy as everyone was made out to be.

The door open and a dishevelled man with brown curly hair and dark brown eyes. He opened it just enough to poke his head out, his eyes shifted nervously. The dude behind the door stared at Adam for a while, until Adam cleared his throat.

"Hi, Chuck this is your new room mate. His name is Castiel. You erh, wanna let him in?"

The guy called Chuck blinked several times before closing the door, Adam looked at Castiel and shrugged. A couple of minutes later Chuck was back at the door and opened it properly.

"Hi man, I wasn't expecting a room mate. I'm Chuck." The brown haired man smiled and stuck out his hand in a polite manner, the brown haired boy took it out of habit and shook once. Adam looked uncomfortable, before deciding to leave us so he could 'settle in'.

Castiel walked into the room dragging his suitcase behind him, it was an alright size with two single beds on either side of the room. Chuck had already claimed one as he had been here first. Not one to be awkward Castiel walked over to the empty bed and threw his suit case onto it, it wasn't heavy. he don't own much stuff.

He started unpacking, sorting through things he would most likely need to hide and stuff he could shove in draws. Castiel was craving a cigarette. Not wanting to be rude (old habit die hard) he turned to Chuck.

"Mind if I smoke?" The other boy looked slightly surprised but nodded pulling out a lighter as if to say they were in the same boat. Maybe they were.

Castiel pulled out my pack and placed one between his lips opening the window before lighting up. The rush of smoke down to my lungs was comfortable and relaxing. Plopping down onto the bed he decided he could get to like Chuck, at least they could sit in a comfortable silence. Castiel smoking, him tapping away at his laptop like it was going out of fashion.

Chuck looked up and noticed Castiel staring at him, intrigued he gave a weak smile before going back to what ever he was doing. Checking his phone Castiel saw a text from Gabriel. His older brother, he was the one he was close to and he was also the most upset that Castiel been shipped off to this shit hole.

_Cas I miss you already. _

_Michael is a drag, no one is any fun!_

_COME BACK!_

_): Gabe x_

Smirking Castiel put his phone back into his jacket pocket. Castiel went back to unpacking; holding his cigarette between my lips, keeping my hands free. Castiel moved through to the bathroom which was a decent size. White tiles everywhere. A shower with separate bath. Very high class. Dumping his toiletries next to the vanity mirror. He looked rough as he stared at his reflection. He rubbed his hand over his blue eyes and took a drag from his cigarette.

There was a knock at the door, hearing Chuck get up to get it Castiel shuffled back into the main room; interested that his room mate had what? Friends' maybe? Chuck didn't seem to be the type that had many friends.

* * *

><p>Turns out Castiel was right, Chuck had been making a deal with on of the seniors. As in drugs. It was quite impressive. Chuck was defiantly in his good books now. It ment he had a source to feed his addiction, which was quite handy as he didn't need to go looking now.<p>

"What do you deal?" Chuck had just closed the door and Castiels deep, rough voice made him jump.

"Erh what do you mean?"

"Chuck I'm not idiot. What drugs do you sell imbecile."

"Oh, mostly weed, some of the older guys want something harder so my boss lets me sell cocaine here sometimes as well."

Castiel thought for a moment then nodded to himself, he would need a fix and his stash would only last him for so long. A week at the most.

"Well Chuck you have just found a new client." His face was still deadpan, but what he said made Chuck relax and return to his laptop.

It was a Sunday so everyone was really relaxed around campus, Castiel wouldn't have class till the next day and it wasn't an exciting prospect. He stubbed out his cigarette on the window sill and flicked it out of the window.

The room was beginning to feel really claustrophobic, needed some air. To get away from Chuck infernal tapping. Sighing, Castiel grabbed his phone which was still on the message page and shoved it into his jeans.

He didn't bother telling Chuck where he was going, it wasn't any of his business anyway. Castiel stopped out side his door thinking of where to go, he pulled out his packet of cigs and placed one between his lips without lighting it.

He walked the way he had arrived, following his way to the outside world. Adam had told him the school had a decent library that was open till about 5. He had time.

Not many people were around, Castiel thought it must have been that people were lounging in their dorms or doing last minute homework for the next day. He saw a couple of guys playing football on the field next to the path, he stopped to watch for a moment. He lit his cig and breathed in it's beauty. Before releasing the bluish smoke into the darkening sky.

The guys that were playing football looked close, one was obviously older than the other. Probably by a couple of years. That's all Castiel took in before getting bored and moving on.

As he saw the library he flicked his cigarette butt away, breathing out his last puff of bluish smoke. He pushed the door and was relieved that at least he wouldn't be freezing as he scanned the hundreds of isles for a good book.

There were a few lads milling about, a few at desks pouring over books. Cas made his way to the back of the library, out of the way of curious glances. No one recognized him obviously, and at a boarding school it was rare to not at least recognize someone. He found the theology section and walked down, the books looked ridiculously old and lots of them had plastic wallets over the covers to protect them.

Castiel pulled out a battered old, red book which had a plastic cover and looked at the front. It was about angels. He gave it a quizzical look, his mum before she died had said that he was named after an angel.

He gave a smirk finding it ironic, he was named after an angel yet he did drugs and wasn't exactly part of the God squad. His brothers were all named after angels as well. This reminded him about the text he never replied to from Gabriel, holding the book in one hand and his phone in the other he walked over to a comfy arm chair and plopped down.

_Gabe I've been gone a day_

_Stop being pathetic _

_Go get a wife you lonely sod_

_Goodbye._

_Castiel_

Putting his phone on silent then putting it back into his pockets he opened the battered old book. As Castiel flicked through the pages a bookmark fell out, it wasn't really a bookmark; just a piece of old paper which was now dead straight from being sat inside the book.

Castiel tilted his head as he looked at the mysterious piece of paper. He turn it over and found a name and number scrawled on it, he smirked again. It was a hook up or a very funny prank, they probably got bored and put 50 of these in different books.

It read

_Dean Winchester – Call this number_

Followed by the guys' number. Castiel wondered if it was a hook up how big a percentage of this school was gay? Or bi? Castiel had to say that he was in fact part of the percentage, though he wasn't gay or bi he didn't like labels. If someone asked to have sex with him though there would be no objections.

Castiel sat thinking for a while, book open on his lap, book mark face up on the page. It as time for the library to be closing, most of the lads idled slightly as they lazily made their way to the door. He decided he would ask Chuck out this guy, he was intrigued to find out who exactly the guy was (if he was still around) and if it was indeed a prank.

Cas made his way back to theology and replaced the book, he may come and borrow it when he got all his school shit sorted. Then made his way back to his dorm, ne noted the guys who had been playing football earlier were now sprawled out on the floor looking up at the sky, it was a clear and warm night. Stargazing maybe?

Castiel looked up and noted that it was a beautiful night, he would sit on the window ledge and smoke a few cigs before bed. This is mind he carried on his journey to his dorm, not sparing another thought for the guys on the field.

* * *

><p>He didn't bother knocking on the door he doubted Chuck had moved from his earlier position, he simply pushed the door open. He was correct in the fact that Chuck was still sat on his head, back against the wall feet hanging over the edge, laptop on his legs.<p>

"You know if you sit with your laptop on your legs for a long period of time your sperm will become less effective." Castiel said with a deadpan expression, Chuck looked up at his new dorm mate, shock evident in his expression. Castiel smirked.

"Seriously?" Castiel nodded then made his way over to the window sill, sitting on the wide ledge, back against one wall feet pressed against the other, knees almost touching his chest. He looked back at the brown hair man and laughed slightly, he was tapping even more aggressively than earlier obviously researching whether what the dark haired man had said was in fact true.

Castiel turned and pushed the window open; he looked up at the starry sky whilst he grabbed a cigarette. He could of done with a joint but as he had to make a half way decent impression tomorrow he decided against it, he could become nasty when coming down from a high.

In stead he sat there as the hours ticked by staring at the sky, still pondering the mysterious bookmark which now resided in his pocket.

The air was warm and comforting. Though Castiel dreaded his next day. He looked forward to his time here. He may be able to pull some fun out of this hell hole after all.


	2. Wrong picture

Castiel was awoken by the ruthless tone of his alarm. He rolled over and switched it off, he wish that his phone had a different alarm he could change to, then at least he wouldn't wake up with a headache each morning.

He looked over to his room mate and saw Chuck passed out with his laptop, the same position Castiel had left him in when he had gone to bed. The only difference now was there was an added bottle of vodka which Castiel gave a quizzical look.

He sat on the edge of his bed, pinching the bridge of his nose eyes squeezed tight. He wasn't going to lie, he was slightly nervous about the up coming day. He looked up again as his room mate stirred.

Castiel got up before Chuck could steal the bathroom, opening the curtains on the way. He showered in a colder temperature than normal to wake himself up properly. As he meandered out of the shower, rubbing his messy hair with a towel he noticed Chuck had actually moved, he didn't know where just that he wasn't in their room any longer. Castiel shrugged and packed for the day into a shoulder bag Gabe had gotten him.

It was about 9:00 when Castiel reached the reception on the school campus, not everyone who went lived on the premises some lived in the town a couple miles down the road.

He stood at the empty desk for a few minutes before he was attended too by a fairly old lady who had a sweet smile and a kind aura. Castiel was given a time table and a map of the school which he disregarded at once. _Nothing makes you a more obvious new kid than a map._

His first lesson was English, or literature. Whatever. Castiel followed the swarm of students into what looked like the main building, and was surprised to find Chuck looking uncomfortable by the front door. Curious to why his room mate was even out of bed when Castiel was pretty sure he had a hang over he walked over. Chuck saw him as he approached and met him halfway, seems Chuck had been waiting for him.

"Hi, I thought I'd show you around or whatever. Being the new kid sucks and I made the mistake of taking my map around with me." Castiel understood immediately and felt a surge of pity towards the scruffy brown haired boy. He nodded his approval to the idea and handed his time table over.

Turns out Chuck had a similar day to Castiel, he walked him to English and they exchanged numbers. Which Castiel thought was over dew they were room mates might as well be able to find out whether their dead or a live on extended breaks from their small room.

Castiel said goodbye to Chuck and knocked on the door before pushing it open and letting himself in. He could feel the stares on him as he walked over to the teacher and introduced himself.

You could cut the tension with a knife, though Castiel being himself was not quite aware of this. He wasn't one to be self conscious. The teacher pointed him to a seat at the back to the far right next to a big window and he gladly took it up. He could feel the entire class looking at him but dismissed it, he wasn't going to be weak.

He was sat next to a blonde haired boy, he wasn't wearing his tie, his shirt was unbuttoned showing a grey v-neck top underneath he seemed to be the only guy in the room who didn't give a shit who or what Castiel was and that brought him slight relief. As the teacher settled the class, Castiel retrieved his notebook and a pen. Though instead of listening to his teacher drone on about Shakespeare being marvellous he stared out the window at the class doing P.E on the tennis courts.

His English class was on the second floor so his view was pretty good he watched as someone of the guys just messed around, some sat out and some actually played well. There was one pair in particular which caught his eye, he watched amused as a boy dark haired boy won a match over a blondy brown haired boy. The loser threw a mock tantrum, gaining the attention on the entire class, they turned and laughed. Eventually the winner went and clapped his partner on the back and they chatted.

Castiel smirked to himself. At least he would have a good view in at least on of his classes. Castiel was utterly indifferent to sexual orientation. He enjoyed the shorts and tight tops the guys had to wear, though dreaded the time he would have to join them in it.

Classes rolled on slowly after English. He started to see familiar faces and even shared biology with Chuck quickly becoming his lab partner.

Lunch was quite an experience, lads were unruly and loud. Castiel didn't eat much but he never did, he simply bought an apple and followed Chuck.

Stares followed him around all day, he wasn't sure why this school must get new kids all the time so why the persistent staring? When he met peoples stares they would turn away quickly.

It was very annoying.

The final bell rang and Castiel went to the library to start his homework. He doubted he could concentrate when Chuck was typing away at what Castiel found out was a novel.

He decided to sit at a large wooden table, pulling his bag out and spreading it's contents in front of him wondering where to start.

Time passed too quickly and it was once again dark outside, it was also time for the library to close. An older woman was ushering groups of boys out and Castiel packed up and left without being told. As soon as he reached the outside door he took out his cigarettes and lit up. He hadn't realised how much he needed one.

He took a stroll pass the field again finding a nice bench, heading back to the small dorm room was not his priority. For now Castiel wanted to relax and smoke away a couple of cigs.

Castiel had moved to his second cigarette when his phone buzzed.

_Dude where are you? _

_It's almost lights out!_

_Chuck._

Castiel pondered on whether he should return or even reply to Chuck. He didn't feel like returning yet, the air was warm and relaxing. Though he didn't want to get Chuck into trouble with seniors or whatever.

_I'll be back in 10_

_Keep the window open_

Not bothering to sign his name, he flicked his cigarette butt away and stood taking one last look at the field that was empty tonight. Then strided back to his dorm building.

He didn't enter through the front door, instead he walked around to where his dorm window was on the second floor, lucking they had a drain pipe situated right next to it. Castiel wasn't known for his athletic ability but just because he didn't flaunt his strength in macho fights didn't mean he was weak.

He scaled the drain pipe easily and slid into the window, scaring the crap out of Chuck. Castiel smirked at the shocked look on his room mates face.

"Couldn't come in through the front now could I?"

"Who are you? Spider man?" Chuck had a joint rolled between his lips which he had retrieved after dropping it in shock. Castiel eyed it.

"You going to light that up?" Chuck nodded and grabbed his lighter. They passed the joint between them enjoying the easy silence they sat in.

Castiel might grow to enjoy this school.

Tuesday rolled in. Castiel felt like crap and lit up a cig almost immediately after waking up. He didn't bother showering this morning just brushed his teeth, washed his face and ran a hand through his hair which had grown a bit too long for his liking.

The blue of his eyes seemed more penetrating than usual but he guessed it was because it was finally sunny. After getting into his blazer he prodded Chuck who was still asleep. He only received a grunt, Castiel shrugged and wandered down to grab food from the communal kitchen.

He hadn't actually set foot in this area of the dorms yet and was intrigued to what it had to offer. As he walked into the space he realised he must be late there was only him and another guy who was looking through cupboards his back towards Castiel, he recognised him immediately.

It was the guy who had been playing tennis yesterday. The guy who had a mock tantrum.

Castiel stood wearily in the door way unsure on what to do. He looked around taking in the room, it was fairly large. It had a sofa area with a couple of Tvs. Then a kitchen area with tones of cupboards and a couple of fridges.

This school was seriously upper class.

Someone cleared their throat and Castiel turned back to the blondy brown haired boy who now stood facing him and smirk placed on his lips.

"You're the new kid right?" Castiel nodded, brows furrowed. He may be new but he certainly wasn't a kid.

"I've heard a lot about you, everyone says your seriously good looking. Loads of the gays want to bang you." The boy laughed, Castiel raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry I'm straight, oh and my names Dean. Dean Winchester."

Now this piped Castiels interest, he must be the same dean from the book mark. Castiel unconsciously smirked.

"Something funny newbie?" It wasn't threatening, Dean was smiling but Castiel hadn't realised he'd let his emotions get to his face.

"No, I'm Castiel. Are there any apples here?" Trying to change the subject, he didn't want to let his chance encounter with THE Dean Winchester escape him.

"erh, yeah sure they have everything. But why an apple? You could have a burger you know, it makes you big and strong." Deans face wrinkled in disgust at the thought of eating healthily, then he smiled again. Castiel walked over into the kitchen a few steps from Dean, he looked him in the eyes.

"Where are they then?" Completely ignoring the previous question, who has a freaking burger for breakfast?

Dean simply point at the fridge closet to him, then looked at his watch.

"Oh shit, dude we're going to be late. Grab your apple. Lets go!" Confused Castiel went to the fridge grabbed an apple then felt a tug on his blazer sleeve. He didn't even have time to close the fridge properly before he was yanked from the room and half dragged out of the dorm building.

"What the hell?" He said annoyed this guy he just met had the audacity to mess with him. Dean looked at him confused.

"I'm not one for caring whether I'm late or not but you look like the kind who would pee yourself with having bad attendance." Castiel was shocked at this, he could be slightly nerdy when it came to books but he didn't care about school. That's why he was sent here.

He huffed in frustration yanking away from Deans grip.

"You don't know me so please don't judge me." As if to show he didn't care he pulled out a cigarette from what seemed like thin air and lit it. Releasing a comforting gush of bluish smoke into Deans face.

The face Dean pulled made Castiel chuckle, he hadn't laughed in so long it felt weird. When Dena finally realised he had got Castiel all wrong he re arranged his features and smiled shaking his slightly.

"Sorry, you just seem the type…"

"It's fine Dean." They walked in silence after that. Arms brushing every now and then.


	3. Backing Eachother

Castiel spent the morning with Dean they sat on the bench that Castiel had sat at the previous night. They talked, not of anything to deep or personal just small things like TV or music. Castiel had to say he found this boy very interesting. It was quite fascinating the way his face would light up when he was talking about Metallica. It was comfortable.

When the lunch bell rang Dean looked at Castiel sheepishly and sighed as if he didn't want to leave but had to. Dean stood up from the bench and turned to Castiel.

"Sorry, I have to go meet my baby bro. We always have lunch together. It was nice meeting you erh Castiel" Dean pulled a face at Castiels name and Castiel returned one of confusion. "Castiel do you have a nickname?" he shook his head, he had never made a friend which wanted to give him a nickname. "Hmm, mind if I call you Cas? I mean Castiels great and all but it seems a bit… Adultish, you know?"

Castiel thought of this for a moment, his did like his name but if someone wanted to call him a nickname he wasn't going to object.

"Dean. You may call me whatever you want. Just as long as it isn't offensive, other wise I would have to deck you." He said it with a deadpan expression which shocked Dean. Castiel smirked and stood up next to Dean patting him on the arm before walking in the direction of the dorms.

* * *

><p>He opened the door to his dorm room and was surprised to find he was alone for the first time in the shared space. He sighed heavily, talking to Dean was an exhausting task. He was waaay to energetic for a teenager shoved into an all boys boarding school proclaiming to be straight for no reason what so ever.<p>

Castiel opened the window, pulled out a cigarette; lit it. Plopping down on his bed, taking a slow drag. He wondered if there would be any repercussions for skipping out of his first few lessons but then he decided he didn't care.

His family chucked him into this shit with out giving a damn about what he wanted. They expected too much from him, he shook his head. He was arguing his point to nothingness.

He sighed again, then went to his bag which still wasn't fully unpacked and pulled out an A5 sketch book. He also grabbed a pencil from a small case he carried with him. He moved over to the window and sat on the ledge, breathing in another drag and releasing small tendrils of blue smoke.

He opened the sketch book and looked over previous drawings, some of them had a happy theme from happier times, he smiled sorrowfully. Then some of his drawings were a bit more angsty, he turned the pages quicker until he found a fresh clean page.

He let the pencil carve its way over the page in particular way. He didn't know what he wanted to draw just that he wanted to create something. Something beautiful in comparison to this world.

* * *

><p>Castiel didn't know how long he had been sat there (long enough to get through a couple of cigarettes but whatever), but when the door opened behind him with a click he was surprised. He looked up and saw Chuck, who stared back just as surprised to see Castiel in their room.<p>

"Hi, you missed class what happened? I told the teachers you were ill." Chuck didn't look him in the eye but he didn't mind, he just shrugged.

"Got distracted. Thanks for covering for me." Castiel looked down and realised he was still in his uniform, he got up placing his sketchbook and pencil on the window sill and started changing into grey joggers and a black neck top. Castiel found it funny how Chuck was uncomfortable when he got changed. So he did right in front of the brown haired boy. For his own amusement.

Chuck seemed to have plucked up the courage to ask something to Castiel turned to him only half dressed in his joggers, top in his hands.

"Castiel how come you have wings on your back?" He was tentative as if not to upset his room mate.

"Where else are they supposed to go Chuck? Angels can't fly if their wings are on their stomachs." He couldn't help but smirk. He was named after an angel so wings just seemed to be the natural thing to get on his back, he liked them. Jet black outlines across his fairly pale skin. They looked freaking awesome.

Chuck simply nodded at Castiels answer, guessing he didn't want to intrude. Rightly so really.

Castiel lifted his top over his head sliding it down. He was hungry.

"Chuck you hungry?" Chuck thought about it then nodded; they decided to go to the kitchen/chill out area.

When they entered there weren't many people around, it was still pretty early for proper dinner and this area was more for breakfast and lunch, dinner was served in the canteen near the centre of the campus. Apparently.

Castiel immediately went and grabbed an apple from where Dean had shown him the same morning; Chuck went to one of the cupboards and grabbed a couple of glasses filling them with water. Castiel was perched on the counter not bothering with chairs, Chuck wandered over handing him a glass.

It seemed like the moment was meant to be them bonding but Castiel didn't do bonding, he kept himself to himself. Or at least tried.

So they stood/sat there in silence for a minute, Castiel eating his apple whilst Chuck drank heavily from his glass. He must have been very thirsty…

"Chuck, do you know where you can get alcohol around here?" Chuck didn't seem surprised to be asked but still gave Castiel a look which said _you missed class now you're asking for alcohol have you got problems?_ Which Castiel confidently ignored.

"Just wondering you know? Just in case." Chuck turned back leaning against the counter.

"Erh, there's a store in town that sells to near enough anyone, they don't ask for ID though you do have to look old enough to buy it. You could probably get away with it." Castiel nodded glad that Chuck was resourceful.

"Thanks."

"No problem, but if you're getting drunk let me know so I know when to have aspirin ready. I bet you're an absolute dick when hung over." Castiel glared at him and Chuck grimaced. "Its just an observation." Castiel thought about it for a minute and came to the conclusion he was right, he was a dick when hung over.

A group of lads hustled into the chill out area, being rowdy and Chuck started looking uncomfortable, Castiel gave him a question look and he just shook his head. That's when this big guy came over.

"Hey Chuckie, how you doing today? Still hammering away on your little computer?" The boy sneered and got in Chucks personal space, looking slightly scared. It pissed Castiel off, why do they feel the need to be threatening, he wasn't even doing anything?

"Hey Chuckie, you're gonna come by later aren't you? Sort out our needs right? Because you don't really have a choice, our arrangement is final." His friends behind him laughed Chuck was curling up on himself, corned against the counter. Castiel had no idea what he was talking about but he needed to get Chuck out. It felt like an obligation.

So he did what he had been taught to do, fight back. He could totally take him.

"Hey leave Chuck alone, fatty." He practically snarled the last word. Blue eyes glaring at the threat.

"Woah, Chuckie you got yourself a friend, how sweet." He wasn't ready for the right hook Castiel planted in his eye socket, and then the elbow to his ribs. When he doubled over he was met with another elbow to the back of his skull. His entire body slammed against the cold wooden floor. His friends so shocked they couldn't jump into action they just stood staring at where their front man had been standing to where he was now crumpled on the floor.

Chuck gasped loudly breathing heavily, panting. He looked at Castiel in shock, who the hell was this guy? And why the hell did he help?

All Castiel did was spit on the dudes face, grab Chuck arm and dragged him out of the dorm building. He didn't let go until they reached a tree and then he slid down it to sit on an unearthed root. He breathed steadily adrenaline rushing through his veins. It had been a while.

Chuck hadn't stopped glaring at him.

"Who the hell are you? You were like freaking Bruce Lee!" Castiel looked up at room mate who face was spread with a smile hands behind his head. Castiel looked confused who the hell was Bruce Lee?

"The repercussions for this are going to be heavy." The Chuck sat next to his room mate. "Thanks man no one has ever stood up for me before." He smiled tentively again.

"Chuck, what was fatty talking about?" Castiel pulled out a cigarette and lit it up, passing it to Chuck after the first drag. Chuck thought for a minute, deciding whether or not to tell him everything, he decided he might as well. They were going to kill him now anyways.

"I am their. Quote 'Sex slave' they basically rape me in their dorms because getting on each other it too 'gay'. Stupid all boy boarding school. Stupid rule which says you can't go out after 7. Stupid everything."

"I get it. You aren't anymore thought."

"What? You can't be there everytime they come for me"

"I can try. Just leave some kind of sign they came, something obvious though."

"We barely know each other.." He didn't finish what he was saying.

"Yeah maybe not but I know how it is." Chuck looked at Castiel who was just looking straight ahead, maybe they really were in the same boat.

"We are so fucking screwed." Is all Chuck could manage, he got up and pulled Castiel with him, they didn't go back to the dorm. Just walked. They might not share everything but they would have each others back from now on."

* * *

><p>Hey guys, I wanted to bring Chuck and Castiel together as friends because I think people neglect Chuck a bit. Later on in the story I'm gonna bring in some of the characters which only had an ep or so in the actual show because some of them are AWESOME like Andy! Sooo you should be seeing them around hopefully. I love reviews.<p> 


	4. Intrigued

Weeks past; sometimes Castiel would venture out to class and sometimes he would sit and draw like his second day. Him and his brother had regular phone calls, which were more Gabriel whining at him to come home than anything of any importance. Everything was becoming very; repetitive.

Him and Dean had found an easy friendship which he found comfortable but odd.

The second time they had sat and talked he found out that he was a jock (of course) and the dicks who were using Chuck were his 'friends' Castiel had to resist the urge to punch him in the face and kick him in the groin because he didn't even know if he was involved.

Castiel shouldn't have been surprised really, but after checking with Chuck found out that Dean didn't even know. He relaxed once again into easy living.

* * *

><p>Castiel was sat in his English class once again, the PE group had moved indoors lately so watching them play tennis was not an option. He had scowled out of the window when he had first noticed. Now he would just day dream and try to drown out Hamlet. He found the subject pointless.<p>

He was in the middle of deciding whether he needed to acquire anymore weed when he received a short stab in his side, he jerked towards the boy who he sat next to (who had eventually introduced himself as Balthazar, Balthy for short) and glared at him. Balthazar flinched slightly under Castiels gaze then relaxed and passed a small folded piece of paper to him.

Castiel took it willingly intrigued immediately. He unfolded the small piece of paper with nimble fingers; a smirk crossed his face as he read the words written scruffily across it.

_There's a small get together off campus tonight_

_You would have to sneak out of course but_

_You should get your elegant little ass over there_

_It's promised to be a good night._

Looking up from the paper Castiel met Balthazar eyes and nodded his head slightly before putting the paper in his pocket and turned back to the window.

At least now he had something to look forward to.

* * *

><p>The last bell went, and Castiel couldn't be anymore relieved the only decent lesson he had that day had been art and even that had been a drag after finding out he could go out and enjoy himself tonight.<p>

As he wandered back to his dorm he wondered idly if he could take Chuck along, he decided against it just in case those dumb jocks made an appearance. If they didn't Castiel would bring Chuck along next time. Definitely.

As he got back to dorm he once again found it empty, he always seemed to get back before Chuck, he didn't know why he thought it better not to ask. Chuck knew he had his back so if it was something bad he would have been told. Right?

Something in his gut told him this wasn't the truth and it itched across his skin. He pushed it down. If Chuck really needed him he would ask and if it got worse or really noticeable Castiel would take it into his own hands.

So Castiel got ready to go out, sliding into dark blue skinny jeans and a navy and white striped vest top. He also grabbed his black zip hoodie. It was only 5 by this time so he decided to go grab something to eat.

* * *

><p>The kitchen was empty, he thought about it for a minute then realised most people went to some kind of club. It was mandatory. Though Castiel himself hadn't chosen one to join and wasn't thinking about it, at all. Ever.<p>

So Castiel helped himself to one of the rare mars bars in a high cupboard, he went a plopped down onto one of the couches in front of a wide screen television. He spread out across it, clicked the TV into life and relaxed. Flicking through channels idly, waiting for time to pass.

It wasn't too long before others lads came back from their clubs some grabbing bottles of water or food, some claiming other seating areas. Castiel stayed where he was, he still had a couple of hours to kill. Though he wasn't really paying attention to the TV anymore, he was just staring up at the ceiling.

Well until a face scared the crap outta him because it leaned over the back of the couch.

Low and behold there was a laughing Dean, staring down at Castiel with those freaking green eyes. Castiel glared up at him, then flicked him on the those to shut him up. Dean just dodged and jumped over the back of the couch making Castiel scrabble to get out of his way. He laughed again, winning him another glare.

"Dude, you still haven't joined a club have you?" He was smiling wide and Castiel thought his jaw must hurt a lot from it.

"No. I don't see the point in it. They aren't necessary." He had a solemn face, he crossed he legs under him and faced the TV was again. Dean nudged him slightly.

"You have to, there isn't a choice."

"Do you really think I care whether it is supposed to be a choice or not?" Dean thought about this for a minute and his concentration brought a smirk to Castiel lips.

"No you probably don't, still though you should get out more." Castiel looked at him properly now.

"I am getting out, I'm getting out tonight actually. Why are you so bothered by my social habits?" He was seriously peeved, he wasn't some sort of shut in. he couldn't talk much for Chuck but he himself would at least wander around the school. Usually after lights out but still.

Castiel question seemed to stump Dean and he opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before answering.

"I'm just looking out for you, I mean we are healthy teenage boys right? We have needs…" He trailed, then caught onto what Castiel had said earlier. "You're going to Balthazar's get together aren't you?"

Some how Dean knowing about this party thing didn't surprise him, so he just nodded. Turning his attention back to the TV they sat there in silence for a bit.

"We should go together." All Castiel could think was '_what is up with this kid?_'

"Erh, sure. What about your little brother though?" Castiel didn't know why but he was definitely interested how the boys manoeuvred themselves around each other, they were such close brothers. Closer than him and Gabriel, than the rest of his family. But that wasn't exactly hard with his family.

"I cleared it with him earlier, he's studying with his friend. Erh, dammit I can't remember the kids name." He once again fell back into his concentration face this time adding a finger to his lip making Castiel smirk.

"Don't hurt yourself." Castiel patted Deans arm then stood up and stretched, his top riding up slightly. "We should probably make a move if we want to sneak out without Mr Adam on our tails."

Dean agreed and stood up, the other boys in the room didn't even notice them leaving. On the way to a hole in the fence Dean had found in his first week Castiel dropped a text to Chuck telling him he would be out all night. Chuck would cover for him if Adam came snooping, he always did.

They managed to squeeze through the gap in the fence onto a deserted street, it was a ten minute walk to the outskirts of town and another ten to where the party was going to be held.

Castiel did up his hoodie and shoved his hands into his pockets. It wasn't exactly the warmest night out. They set off into the darkness, comfortable silence surrounding the two boys.

They weren't prepared the for nights events. Not really.

* * *

><p>Thankyou soo much for all the alerts and reviews, I'm kinda surprised at the response I received I thought I have been writing shit lately but if you're enjoying it I wont deny you your rights :)<p> 


	5. Games are starting

Castiel and Dean could hear the music's bass line before they could even see the house, they gave each other curious looks before walking faster to their destination. Castiel licked his bottom lip in anticipation. Tonight he could finally drown out everything thing and relax. Enjoy the best things of teenage life.

They stepped up onto the porch, Dean had obviously been here before because he just opened the door and walked straight in, Castiel hesitated for a second before following the other boy. Castiel thought back to the last house party, it had been a fucking amazing night, he'd lost himself in the music, drugs, alcohol and women.

He followed Dean into the first room the lights were turned down and the music was booming; he head bobbed unconsciously to the beat. He could feel the bass pound through his entire body. Massive speakers had been set up around the house to produce such a mind blowing sound. A wide grin spread across his face, tonight would be fun maybe even better than the last, he peered at Deans back and smirked to himself.

He followed Dean; the other boy greeted people they crossed paths with as they walked through the house, they made their way to the back where there was a large kitchen. Pristine white. Castiel wondered how long it would stay that way before someone inevitably threw up. Then wondered if he would be the one throwing up and decided he was too good for that.

"Want a beer? Or I dunno vodka and Coke?" Dean looked at Castiel curiously, as if trying to figure out a puzzle. Castiel couldn't help but want to play games with the green eyed boys mind. It was too tempting.

"Hmm, show me the liquor I'll make my own drink." Deans face looked slightly baffled but he pointed to one of the bottom cupboards, Castiel gave him a wink which Dean ignored. Letting Dean go scavenge for a beer in a fridge which should have been full of food. Seemed like who ever lived here didn't need food, or maybe they had another fridge somewhere?

The cupboard was pretty well stocked, but as Castiel was playing games he decided to grab some bright blue liquid and then two shot glasses. He didn't really care what it was, it was strong and that's all that mattered. It was step one.

He filled the shot glasses then turned to Dean who was still checking out the contents of the fridge, when he finally looked up Castiel shoved one shot glass into his hand before downing his own drink. He smirked at Deans lack of composure, who followed suit shortly after. An unspoken challenge had just been issued amongst themselves.

Castiel was going back for another round when a head popped in through the door.

"Cassy, I've been looking for you!" Balthazar. Castiel turned to him and nodded before taking back Dean shot glass and refilling it. "Dean you sly dog, getting in on the fresh meat are we?" He laughed before moving over to the open fridge, bending down and pulling out a bottle of red wine. Dean finally let go of the door and let it close softly.

"Balthazar" Dean growled out "You know I don't play for that team, even if I don't have a problem with others playing with them." Balthazar laughed again, he was searching for a cork screw. Castiel had now slid onto the work surface holding out a shot glass for Dean to take.

He found this was intriguing, maybe Balthazar could help him later in his game. He didn't know how he wanted to play it just yet but he would get there; right now it was about Dean Winchester who had finally taken the shot and downed it just as Castiel did.

After opening and closing several draws Balthazar's hunt became fruitful, he let out a yelp of victory before pulling the cork on his wine.

"Would you boys care to join me in some proper drinking? Or are you going to carry on your immature game?" One eyebrow was raised, Castiel looked at him blankly then surveyed his competitor, he was taking the shots in his stride but he could tell it was all slowly creeping up on him.

"I'm quite into immature games." His voice rough a gravelly, once again Balthazar laughed watching as Castiel purposefully filled up the shot glasses with the bright blue liquid. And downed it, making sure Dean did the same.

There was a moments silence as Balthazar found a wine glass and Dean and Castiel loaded up again, feeling the alcohols effect tingle at the edge of everything, Castiel grinned.

"So Cassy, how'd you meet Mr Winchester here? You don't seem to run in the same circles; if you don't mind me saying." Castiel poured his 5th shot which he downed before answering. He had earned amazed looks from both boys. Dean was looking a bit tipsy. Lightweight.

"He tried to drag my ass to class, thinking I was some dopey nerd boy." Balthazar barked a laugh and Deans ears turn pink at the top which Castiel couldn't help smirking at. It was cute.

* * *

><p>The three boys moved into the back garden, Castiel requiring a cigarette from seamlessly no where lights up, they go to meet some stoner friends of Balthazar's. Balthazar greets and introduced several people to Castiel but their names were forgotten by the time they have moved on to the next group. The alcohol was taking effect and his head was beginning to buzz and float. He had given up the shot glass in exchange for the bottle, passing it to Dean every so often. Everything was pleasant but it wasn't what Castiel was looking for yet, it needed something interesting to happen.<p>

As if one queue…

Someone shouted from indoors there was going to be a game of Truth or Dare, the offer was too tempting to resist. Without asking or excepting any kind of response Castiel grabbed Deans wrist dragging him back into the house a massive grin plastered to his face, it was so genuine that Dean couldn't help but reciprocate it. It shone.

All furniture had been moved aside and in its place was a circle of teens sat on the floor, not just boys from school surprisingly but some girls as well, he scanned over them they were all adequately pretty. The Cheerleader effect definitely worked in their favour.

From the grunt he could tell Dean had noticed him looking and was either surprised, impressed or well Castiel didn't even know what else he could be. So instead of taking notice of Dean he went and sat next to a sweet looking brunette and introduced himself.

Her name was Lisa, she went to the all girls school on pretty much the other side of town. She was cheerful and was probably the prettiest there. He smiles his way through the small talk as people assemble to watch and a bottle is require which looks suspiciously like the wine bottle Balthazar opened merely an hour or so ago.

* * *

><p>Dean has placed himself across and slightly to the side opposite Cas, in a way he can watch the blue eyed boy and not be caught as he could be merely checking out the girl who has been chatting to Cas.<p>

Maybe it was the alcohol and maybe it wasn't but he felt as if he was being played. That or jealously over a guy even when you're straight is the norm.

Deans eye kept flicking over to Castiel until the game started.

* * *

><p><em>Back at the Castiels dorm.<em>

A body was leant against the door in the hallway. Abandoned. It was motionless. The moonlight shone in from the window at the end of the hall and it raced over the body. Thick red liquid was drying, splattered everywhere. Sometimes in a fine mist but most of it was clumped together in large blotches, covering fabric and skin.

Where there was no clothing to hide them bruises bloomed across the skin, bringing up angry purple bruises and uncomfortable looking lumps.

A pathetic cough escaped the bodies mouth. Then all fell back into silence.

* * *

><p><em>I am very sorry for taking so long to get this out, I just couldn't get the story down and then exams are coming up and stuff. I'm gonna try and get the next chapter up quicker because this one is kind of a lead up but not really sure how it will play out yet. <em>

**_Reviews are appreciated massively!_  
><strong>


End file.
